1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image recording apparatus usually includes a conveyor for conveying a recording medium and an image is recorded on a recording medium conveyed by the conveyor. In the recording medium conveyed by the conveyor, a probability of occurrence of a paper jam differs depending on an orientation of the recording medium during conveying. Specifically, it is known that, in a case where an envelope having a flap portion is conveyed in a state in which the flap portion is a downstream end portion of the envelope in a conveying direction, the probability of occurrence of the paper jam is greater than that in a case where the envelope is conveyed in a state in which the flap portion is an upstream end portion of the envelope in the conveying direction. Therefore, a conventional printer is constructed such that, while printing on an envelope, the envelope is conveyed in a state in which a flap portion is an upstream end portion of the envelope in the conveying direction.